


enjoy

by 10tacles



Series: exo kinktober 2k17 [4]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M, Sex Tapes, Sex Toys, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-04
Updated: 2017-10-04
Packaged: 2019-01-09 02:36:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12267177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/10tacles/pseuds/10tacles
Summary: The number wasn’t in his contacts, and the video that had been sent to his messages had an unremarkable thumbnail, just an empty bedroom.  Sehun stared at his phone, eyebrows furrowed as he tried to figure out if this was a prank, wrong number, or maybe one of his friends had gotten a new phone and wanted to show him something.





	enjoy

**Author's Note:**

> **prompt: voyeurism/exhibitionism**

**[00:13]** _Enjoy ;)_

The number wasn’t in his contacts, and the video that had been sent to his messages had an unremarkable thumbnail, just an empty bedroom.  Sehun stared at his phone, eyebrows furrowed as he tried to figure out if this was a prank, wrong number, or maybe one of his friends had gotten a new phone and wanted to show him something.

When he clicked on the video, nothing happened at first; he didn’t even realize anything was happening until he tapped the screen again and confirmed that the video was actually playing.  It stayed like that for several seconds, and then a relatively short man with catlike eyes stepped into the frame.  He was dressed like he’d just come back from the gym, in compression shorts and a loose tank top, and Sehun couldn’t help but appreciate the curve of his bicep as he tentatively perched on the edge of the bed, flashing the camera a gummy smile.

“ _I’ve never done this before… I know you asked me so many times, but it feels awkward.  Still does.”_ Sehun’s forehead wrinkled in confusion.  “ _I missed you today while you were on your trip, so I thought… Why not do this now?_ ”  The man on his screen reached for the bottom of his tank top, peeling it up and over his head and revealing toned muscle, still slightly glossy with sweat.  “ _I know how much you like me after I get out of the gym, so…_ ”  The man slid a hand up the planes of his abdomen, across his pecs, pinching a nipple and laughing breathlessly in response.

Sehun paused the video, his head swimming.  He tapped his screen again, checking the time.  This was almost a ten minute long video, and he’d made it about a minute in.  He had no clue who the man in the video was, and no clue who the video was intended for.  He pointedly ignored the interest his cock was taking in the idea of watching whatever this man was about to do on camera.

He closed out of the video and tapped out a reply.

 **[00:21]** _i think u have the wrong number_ __  
**[00:22]** _Did you watch the video?_ __  
**[00:24]** _no, bcuz idk who this is_ _  
_ **[00:25]** _You have our permission to watch it, Sehun. ;)_

Sehun frowned at his screen.  Whoever this was, they knew _him_.  Why didn’t he have the number in his phone?  He tapped the video again, watching as the man came into frame again, sat on the bed again, peeled off his shirt again, pinched his nipple again.  “ _You know what I really wanna do right now?  I wanna ride you.  It’s been a while since we did that._ ”  Sehun sucked in a sharp breath through his teeth when he noticed the man on screen palming himself, the front of his compression shorts straining around the shape of a thick cock.  His mouth watered in anticipation, arousal mixed with a touch of guilt; this video wasn’t for him, was _clearly_ for someone else, but he still felt that burn of arousal in his belly.

“ _I like when you push me down and fuck me til I come, and you know I like doing the same to you… but sometimes,_ mm _… sometimes I just want to ride your cock until you can’t stand it anymore._ ”  The man dragged his hands to the waistband of his shorts, hovering there for a moment teasingly; his expression was mischievous.  “ _God, you were always so much better at doing the talking than me.  I feel so weird._ ”  His expression softened.  “ _I miss you, y’know_.”

The man suddenly tugged his shorts down, freeing his cock; Sehun wanted to nestle the tip between his tonsils, wanted to taste the salt on his skin, wanted to bury his nose in the patch of hair at the base and _inhale_.  “ _Why don’t I_ show _you how bad I miss you_?”  The stranger pulled his shorts the rest of the way off, exposing toned thighs and the small but firm curve of his ass.  He pushed himself a little further back on the bed, leaning back against a mound of pillows as he took the thick shaft of his cock in his hand and began to stroke.  Arousal lanced through Sehun, and he watched this stranger jerk himself off with slow, sure strokes.

“ _I have a surprise._ ”  The man smiled again, showing off a row of small, straight teeth.  He spread his legs further and snaked both hands under himself, grabbing his ass and spreading it to reveal the base of a plug.  “ _I kept it in for the whole workout.  I thought for sure someone was gonna realize I couldn’t stay soft while doing lunges_.”  Sehun’s eyes were wide, and he slipped a hand under the waist of his sweatpants, wrapping his fingers around the length of his cock and shuddering at the relief.

Sehun watched, enraptured, as the man reached over into a bedside table and pulled out a small squeeze bottle and a moderately sized - and shockingly vibrant pink - dildo.  He laid back against the pillows and spread his legs again, reaching down to grab the base of the plug before he slowly, _tantalizingly_ pulled it out; he craned his head back, and Sehun didn’t miss the way that his hole gaped open for a moment, fluttering at the sudden loss of fullness.

“ _Your cock is so much better, but…_ ”  The stranger picked up the toy, generously coating it with a layer of lubricant.  “ _When you get home you’re in for it.  I’m never going to let you get out of bed._ ”  He was laughing - the noise melodic, soothing like the chime of bells - before he arched his hips up off the bed and lined the head of the toy up with his entrance.  He furrowed his brows in concentration, shallowly pushing it into himself a few times before pushing it in all the way down to the base.

“ _Oh, fuck… God_.”  He was breathless, resting for a moment and laughing into the back of his hand.  “ _I’ve been on edge for an hour now and I’m trying not to blow this early like some fucking twenty year old.  You’d never let me live it down._ ”  The man on his screen laughed again, eyes crinkling up with the motion, and that surprising vulnerability and tenderness only made Sehun squeeze his cock harder, breath coming out in shallow pants.  “ _Okay.  I think I’m good._ ”

He began slowly, grasping the toy by the base and pushing it deep into himself before tugging it out almost all the way and doing it again; it was slow, meant to tease, Sehun knew that much.  His other hand languidly stroked his cock where it lay swollen against his abdomen, not really aiming for orgasm yet.  The man licked his lips, and for a moment he looked so real, so _human_ , unsure what to do next.  “ _I’m trying to figure out what to say, but… I’m not good at talking.  You know that._ ”  He increased the pace of the thrusts, adjusting his strokes accordingly.  Sehun’s own hand quickened in response, and he imagined it was his cock disappearing into this stranger instead of the toy.

The stranger’s breath became more ragged, and he was fucking himself at a grueling pace, grunting and moaning as his thighs tensed up; his hips started to snap up as he fucked into his own fist in tandem with the thrusts, and Sehun matched him perfectly, biting at his own lower lip.  “ _I’m gonna come.  Oh, oh, fuck_.”  Sehun saw the way his cock suddenly pulsed, his balls clenching as he spilled over his hand and onto his stomach; Sehun cried out, arching up into his fist before spilling onto his own stomach as well.  He was panting, and it matched up evenly with the stranger on his phone who was also still worn out from climax.

“ _Fuck, I have to shower.  I’m sweaty and now I’m covered in cum and lube._ ”  The stranger smiled, removing the toy from his ass and holding it gingerly in small fingers before he crossed the room and leaned down so his face was right in the lens of the camera.  “ _Hurry home, Junmyeon_.”

 _Junmyeon_.  Shame washed over Sehun again as he suddenly remembered that as much as he’d enjoyed the video, it clearly wasn’t meant for him.  He groaned as he sat up, keenly aware of the mess he’d made of himself; he closed out of the video and shifted, groping off the side of the bed for tissues to clean most of the mess up.  Why had he been sent that?  Even more, why had he jerked off to it like some pervert?  Whoever sent it wanted him to watch it, and it had been a _thrill_ … but now that his orgasm had waned, he was left with nothing but a sense of guilt.

Why was the name Junmyeon familiar though?  Was that someone he had met?  He couldn’t quite remember.

He waited for quite a while before he opened up the conversation again.

 **[00:47]** _ok… who is this for real_ __  
**[00:49]** _Did you like the video?_ __  
**[00:51]** _i guess lol_ _  
_ **[00:56]** _:) More where that came from.  Nighty night, Sehun!_

He stared at his phone for a while.  More?  His fingers hovered over the screen, itching to ask questions, like who the fuck was the person texting him and who the fuck was the man in the video?

 **[01:03]** _night_

It was days before Sehun got any other message from the random number.  They hadn’t spoken again, even though Sehun wanted to text, wanted to get _some_ clarification.  He was on his way back from a friend’s house when his phone vibrated in his pocket.

 **[20:36]** _We have another surprise for you!  Hope you like it!_

Anticipation washed over him like a wave.  He couldn’t watch it yet, not until he was safely home, but just the thought of another video had him already half-hard.  He hurried into his apartment and didn’t even bother to make it all the way to his bedroom, instead taking a seat on his couch as he opened the video.

The production quality of this one was a lot lower.  It looked to be a video taken from a cell phone, shaky at first and half-covered by a finger.  Sehun tapped his screen to check the length and noticed it was shorter, only five minutes when the last had been ten.  The camera shifted around a few more times before finally settling; Sehun’s heart felt like it skipped a beat when a strikingly handsome face came into view, the man on camera beautiful and, more importantly, kneeling between someone’s thighs.  “ _Do I look good, Minseok?_ ”  The man on screen laughed, eyes crinkling up into crescents.

“ _You always look good, Junmyeon._ ”

A quick zip of arousal shot down Sehun’s spine, and he curled his toes in the carpet.  He recognized the voice of the stranger - apparently named Minseok - from the last video, and now he had a face to put to whoever Junmyeon was; Sehun felt a hazy sense of recognition, but he couldn’t place it.  Junmyeon rested a cheek on Minseok’s thigh, batting his lashes coquettishly at the camera.  “ _Compliment me some more_.”

“ _Maybe after you make me come._ ”

Junmyeon’s laugh was infectious, and Sehun found himself smiling when Junmyeon did.  The man made a show of sliding his hands slowly along Minseok’s thighs, squeezing the muscle and humming appreciatively.  “ _Wanna suck you off_ ,” Junmyeon murmured, dark eyes meeting the camera; Sehun was vividly able to imagine that it was _him_ Junmyeon was talking to, that it was _him_ Junmyeon wanted to suck off.  Minseok made a dismissive but approving noise, and Junmyeon slid his hands up to the shorts around his waist and slowly pulled them down.

Minseok’s cock almost hit Junmyeon square in the nose as it sprang out and Junmyeon’s expression twisted, his nose wrinkling when he let out a bark of laughter and smiled; it was, much to Sehun’s shock, very endearing to see such an unbridled, human moment even in the throes of passion.  He felt like he was intruding on their private life; that smile wasn’t for _him_ , he was just a third party.  Junmyeon composed himself and wrapped his fingers around Minseok’s cock and guided him unceremoniously to his spit-slick lips, mouthing at the head of his cock.

“ _Now you look even better_ ,” Minseok breathed, and Junmyeon looked directly up into the camera, eyes twinkling impishly.  It was too easy for Sehun to imagine those lips wrapped around him, for Junmyeon to be between his legs instead; he quickly shimmied his jeans and underwear down enough to free his own cock, taking it in hand as he had before.  He watched as Junmyeon ran his tongue over the slit in the head of Minseok’s cock, pressing fleeting kisses down the shaft; he never broke eye contact with the camera.

“ _Quit teasing_ ,” Minseok warned, and the camera jostled in his hand for a moment, shifting up momentarily to show Minseok’s fingers curling in Junmyeon’s hair.  Junmyeon moaned around the head of his cock, then very suddenly took him to the hilt, hollowing his cheeks as he bobbed his head furiously; Sehun was stunned for a moment by the suddenness of it, then his hand increased its pace, his hips rocking up as he imagined that plush, pink mouth around him, the heat of his mouth.  Minseok groaned in warning, and Sehun was close, too, but not close enough; Junmyeon sank all the way down to the base, choking for a moment as Minseok came directly into his mouth.  He bobbed his head a few more times until Minseok finally tugged at his hair, urging him off; Junmyeon let Minseok’s cock slip out from his lips with a lewd, wet pop, and he opened his mouth to the camera, showing the puddle of milky liquid pooled on his tongue.

“ _Now swallow_.”

Junmyeon’s mouth closed, and Sehun watched his throat work as he swallowed; his opened up his mouth afterwards, showing that he’d swallowed it all.  He sighed contentedly, laying his cheek against Minseok’s thigh.  “ _Goodnight, Sehun_.”  Junmyeon’s crescent-eyed smile was the last image on his screen before the video cut off, and Sehun gasped as he came, surprised by the mention of his name.

He sat in stunned silence.  He’d been so caught off guard that he’d gotten some of it on his shirt.

Whoever they were, they knew who he was.  Junmyeon seemed vaguely familiar, but they both seemed too old to be former schoolmates.  Also, judging by the content of the videos, they didn’t seem to be doing this as a prank; it’d be a very elaborate prank to suck someone’s dick, swallow their cum, and then say hello to him all in a video just made for shits and giggles.

A terrible idea popped into his head, and he tried to ignore it, but it lingered long enough to make him decide it was instead a _great_ idea.

He opened his front facing camera and carefully positioned it so that his face wasn’t in it - _just precaution_ , he told himself, _in case they actually don’t know who I am_ \- before he took a picture of the mess he’d made on his shirt and part of his stomach.  He hovered over the send button for a few moments, wondering whether or not he was going to instantly regret this, before he pressed it.  He set his phone down on the table, nerves frayed as he tugged his shirt off and used it to clean up the mess on his stomach before crumpling it and getting up to put it in the laundry bin.

When he came back he had a new message.  His fingers shook as he opened it.

 **[20:59]** _Glad you liked it.  I would’ve liked to swallow your cum, too.  Maybe next time.  ;) Goodnight, Sehun._

**Author's Note:**

> just a side note, this will tie into a later kinktober fic (that will be a surprise) but sehun has indeed met suho, he just doesn't remember!! so it's not quite as weird that suho has sehun's number and is texting him videos


End file.
